One Night, One Chance
by brachan90
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has slipped into a well of despair, believing that the man she loves will never lover her back. She has turned her back on all who have tried to help, but there is one person who will stop at nothing to have her smile again. TonksGeorge


One Night, One Chance

_Nymphadora Tonks has slipped into a well of despair, believing that the man she loves will never lover her back. She has turned her back on all who have tried to help, but there is one person who will stop at nothing to have her smile again. One person who feels the same about her, as she feels about Remus Lupin. One-shot Tonks/George Weasley. _

A/N: I am strange, I know. I've always been a fan of alternate couplings in all fandoms. Before HBP came out, I had started forming ideas for a HP story involving Tonks and Lupin, thinking it would be a little out of the ordinary, and then JKR goes and pairs them up! I can't complain too much – I think they make an adorable couple, more so now that they're canon. But anyway, the point is, I needed to come up with a new pairing to satisfy my warped mind, so that's where this little story comes from. I hope you enjoy.

People often assumed that Fred and George Weasley, as twins, were essentially the same person. Fred and George did little to dispel this assumption – their loves for mischief and mayhem were, after all, as identical as their faces. But there were subtle differences, which sometimes, were not even recognisable to those closest to the twins.

For example, while both Fred and George were immensely more intelligent than their school marks implied, each had their own preferred subjects. Fred was best as Charms, while George excelled at Transfiguration. George was better at Herbology than his twin, who outstripped George in Potions. (These differing abilities had served the twins well in the manufacture of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, as it meant that each brother could work on different projects, speeding up invention and production times).

There were personality differences as well, most prominent in the Weasley twins approach to the fairer sex. Fred had openly fancied Angelina Johnson since their second year at Hogwarts, and had never so much as looked at another girl (especially since he had taken her to the Yule Ball in their sixth year – they had been dating on-and-off ever since). George, on the other hand, a self-confessed flirt, seemed to fancy a different girl every week.

That was, until his parents joined the Order of the Phoenix, and he had seen _her_. George's first meeting with Nymphadora Tonks at the Order's headquarters had been a memorable one. She had tripped over an even patch of carpet while greeting him, and had landed on the floor on top of him.

"Wotcher," she had said, sheepishly.

It was then that George realised he had met her before. She hadn't had pink hair back then, but the apologetic, sheepish smile was unmistakable.

"I know you," George had said, as Tonks helped him to his feet. "From school. You used to go out with Charlie. Nymph..."

"Please don't call me that," she had groaned. "I _do not_ use that horrid name anymore. It's Tonks now. Just plain Tonks."

George obliged to calling her Tonks from then on, but secretly, he thought Nymphadora a pretty name, which suited her perfectly.

In the time George spent at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he found Tonks to be just as fun as he remembered from his first and second years at Hogwarts. She was sarcastic; she made fun of everyone (including herself, when she tripped or did something equally clumsy); and she would change her appearance to entertain all.

Very quickly, George realised that he had developed a liking for Tonks, something which Fred was quick to notice. Fred approached his twin about this unusual fancy, and was good enough to only laugh about it for an hour or so.

Eventually, when the hilarity wore off sufficiently, Fred tried to convince George to do something about it – buy Tonks a gift, or invite her out to lunch. George refused – not only was Tonks five years his senior, but she had been his elder brother's girlfriend in her last years at Hogwarts.

Despite Fred's pestering, George resolved that he would never be with Nymphadora Tonks. Fred eventually gave up on the matter as a lost cause (assuming George would find someone else soon enough), but George could not. No matter how hard he tried, he could not forget his feelings for Tonks. In fact, the more he denied them, the stronger they became...

"Ron better pull through this," George said to Fred, as they trudged into Hogsmeade. "I don't want to have to feel guilty for all the nasty things we did to him."

Fred chuckled. "I agree. Those are some of my fondest memories."

The village was disturbingly deserted, and as such, George was surprised to see a figure walking towards them. His stomach flipped when he saw who the figure was.

"Wotcher, Fred, George," Tonks greeted, nodding to each of them, correctly, in turn. "What are you two doing here?"

George knew that to anyone else, Tonks would have looked terrible. Her hair was lank and dull, and her face gaunt. She had the appearance of someone who hadn't eaten or slept in a good few days. But to George, she was still beautiful. Beautiful and sad. Feelings he had long tried to hide now bubbled to the surface, and he found himself unable to speak.

"Visiting Ron," Fred said, answering Tonks's question. "We've been popping up to the school to see him as often as we can."

A look of concern crossed Tonks's face. "I heard about that. Is he going to be okay?"

Still unable to find his voice, George let Fred answer again. "Madam Pomfrey thinks so. He was still out cold when we left, but she said he should wake any day now. Still, not the best way to spend a birthday week."

Tonks nodded. Her eyes fell on George. "You're very quiet, George. Something wrong?"

Fred also faced his twin, and a look of understanding dawned on his face. He had never really believed George when he said he was over Tonks, particularly when a promising relationship with a pretty Muggle girl from the village near the Burrow had fallen apart before it had begun.

"Just worried about Ron," George mumbled. He fixed Fred with a threatening glare, willing him to keep quiet.

Fred ignored it. "Oh, bugger! I left my wand back next to Ron's bed. I'd better head back and get it." He smiled at Tonks. "You look like you could use a drink. What do you say to joining us at the Three Broomsticks? Our treat. I can meet you two there."

George saw Tonks hesitate, and his heart sank. Fred was being too obvious. She knew what was going on. She was going to come up with an excuse for why she couldn't join them.

"Actually, that would be lovely," Tonks said, smiling slightly. "It would be nice to catch up with you two. It's been a while."

George's heart leapt again. Part of him wanted to punch Fred in the face for what he had just pulled, while another wanted to hug him. As both of these actions would have appeared highly suspicious to Tonks, George had to settle for grinning broadly at his twin. Fred just winked.

"Let's get inside, it's getting chilly," said Tonks. "I guess we'll see you in a little while, Fred."

Fred nodded. As Tonks turned and headed toward the pub, he grabbed George's arm and hissed, "All right, I've given you a little time alone with her. It's up to you to create some more."

George was going to feign ignorance, and deny having any idea what Fred was talking about, but quickly realised how pointless that would be. He tried a different tactic.

"I don't see what good it'll be," he sighed. "You heard what Mum said – Tonks is heartbroken. She's in love with Lupin, but he doesn't love her back."

The twins had overheard their mother lecturing Lupin at Christmastime. Listening initially because it was always nice to hear Mrs. Weasley scream at someone else, they quickly became spellbound by what they heard. Nymphadora Tonks was in love with Remus Lupin. Mrs. Weasley had scolded Lupin for breaking the poor girl's heart, deaf to his insistence that there was no way they could be together; ignoring him while he argued that Tonks deserved better.

However interesting this information may have been, neither Fred nor George had any desire to share the secret. And George had kept another secret from that night – the secret of how his heart had burned when he heard Tonks loved another.

His heart burned again at the memory, as did his face. He stared at Tonks's back, walking away from him.

Fred shrugged. "Well, at least you'll be able to sympathise with her. Let her know you understand how she feels."

George had no chance to respond to his twin's comment, because at that moment, Tonks turned back and called, "Are you coming, George?"

Fred winked again, and ran in the opposite direction, back towards the school. George wondered – as he made his way to catch up with Tonks – whether Fred would actually go back into Hogwarts, or if he would simply find somewhere to waste sufficient time. He hoped it was the later. Fred returning to Ron's bedside without George would be sure to raise unwanted questions.

George only caught up with Tonks at the door of the Three Broomsticks, slightly annoyed that she hadn't tried to wait for him. She pushed open the door to the pub – it was just as empty and depressing as the streets outside.

"I've been staying here," Tonks stated, as they chose a table. "It's been this quiet for a while now. Worse since the students' visits were stopped."

At a table nearby, three men were drinking and talking quietly. Tonks nodded in greeting to them, and they solemnly waved back.

"The other Aurors stationed here," she explained. "We're all a bit frustrated about the two attacks on students. Savage keeps on about how bad it makes us look." The look on Tonks's face made it clear she thought Savage should be more worried about the victims than his own reputation as an Auror.

"Hello, Tonks. George! Or is it Fred? I can never tell you two apart," greeted Madam Rosmerta, as she sauntered up to their table. "Haven't seen your faces around here in a while, though I hear business is booming."

George nodded. "People need a few jokes in these miserable times. And it is George. Fred will be here soon – he just had to go back to Hogwarts."

Madam Rosmerta shook her head sadly. "Yes, I heard about your poor brother. Are there any clues to who was involved?"

George thought he could see a strange look in Rosmerta's eyes, but he contributed it to concerns for Ron. "No, not as yet."

"Hopefully soon. Anyway, can I get you anything? Drinks?"

"We'll wait until Fred gets here, thanks Rosmerta," said Tonks, abruptly.

Rosmerta nodded and wandered back behind the bar. Tonks watched her with narrowed eyes.

"She's been very nosy of late," Tonks said, quietly. "Always trying to join in when the four of us have been having meetings."

George figured "four of us" meant Tonks and her fellow Aurors. "Yes, well Madam Rosmerta has always been a bit like that. Total gossip."

"That's true."

The moments of silence which followed were almost unbearable for George, but Tonks seemed unfazed. She just kept staring at her fingers.

George cleared his throat, finally deciding the silence needed to be broken, even if only with small talk. "Are the rooms here any good? I've stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, but never here."

Tonks shrugged. "There's a bed, and somewhere to clean up. That's all I need. Come down here to the pub itself for meals."

"They can't be all that good. You're looking underfed."

A small smile played on Tonks's lips. "You sound like your mother, you know. Always trying to get me over. Reckons I need fattening up."

"She wants Bill to marry you instead of Fleur," George blabbed, before he could stop himself. He blushed slightly. "Sorry, you probably didn't need to know that."

"Molly's dropped enough hints for me to suspect that's what it was," said Tonks, shrugging again. "It's not going to happen."

George just nodded, keeping his mouth shut for fear of blabbing something else. He wasn't sure how many people knew about Tonks and Lupin, but he was certain Tonks would want to keep that list exceptionally short.

"So, how're you finding life away from home?" she asked, conversationally. George was thankful for the change of topic.

"It's okay. Good to go home for visits, though," he replied. "I'm getting better, but I'm still not as good a cook as Mum." Realising his chance had come, George added, "You should let me cook for you. Fill you out a little bit. You could come to our flat in Diagon Alley – it's only a small kitchen..."

"I'm not supposed to leave Hogsmeade," Tonks cut in, sounding apologetic.

For the second time that day, George's heart sank. Of course she didn't want to have dinner with him. He had been foolish to even hope that...

"But I think one of the rooms upstairs might have it's own kitchen," she continued.

George wondered if she had seen the look of disappointment on his face, but then realised he didn't care. She had meant it when she said she couldn't leave Hogsmeade – it wasn't just an excuse to get rid of him. And she had offered a solution. She actually wanted to have dinner with him!

"Rosmerta keeps it mostly for families visiting the village," Tonks explained. "You know, when it's easier to make meals for the kids, rather than organise them for dinner here." She glanced around the near-empty pub. "I reckon it should be available though."

George nodded eagerly, barely controlling himself from jumping across the table and kissing her. His heart was pounding against his ribs. She had said yes.

"How does tomorrow night sound?" George asked, managing to keep his voice steady. "Fred and I were planning to visit Ron again."

Tonks gave him a small smile. "Sounds fine, but you should check with Rosmerta, just in case. Oh, look, here's Fred."

Fred was making his way towards them, shooting George a questioning look as he did. When his twin smiled and nodded very slightly, the look changed to one of smugness.

"Sorry about that," said Fred, twirling his wand between his fingers. "So stupid of me to leave it like that. No drinks?"

"We were waiting for you," George explained, waving to get Madam Rosmerta's attention.

"You shouldn't have!"

The twins and Tonks spent most of the afternoon drinking and talking – well, Fred did most of the talking. Tonks just sat, listening, occasionally smiling sadly. George spent most of the time watching her with concern, and thinking through what he would make for dinner the following night.

Finally, Fred looked out the window and saw that it was well and truly dark outside. "Goodness, we should be heading back. Was great seeing you Tonks."

"You too, Fred," she replied. "And, I guess I'll see you tomorrow George. What time?"

"Say seven?" George suggested, ignoring Fred's look of unsuppressed glee. "That reminds me, I need to check with Madam Rosmerta. I'll meet you at the door, Fred." George ran over to the bar, and waited for the proprietor to return.

"Hello, George?" she greeted hesitantly. He nodded, and she smiled in relief. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you have a room upstairs with a full kitchen," he stated. "I was wondering if it's available tomorrow night."

Rosmerta motioned around the pub. "What do you think, Mr. Weasley?"

George grinned. "I just thought I should check. I'd like to rent it. Going to cook dinner for Miss Tonks."

Rosmerta raised an eyebrow. "That'll be fine. Will you be needing any particular supplies?"

"No, just the room. I'll bring everything else."

"You're sure you don't want me to get another room, just in case?" Fred asked, as the twins left Hogwarts, headed for Hogsmeade once more.

"In case of what?" George demanded. "I'm making her dinner, that's it. She has her own room to go back to."

Fred grinned, knowingly, and tapped the side of his nose. He had been this way since the previous evening, and it was really starting to annoy George. He wondered if this was how their brothers felt whenever the twins teased them about a girl. George wasn't sure he liked being on the receiving end of a Weasley-twin mocking.

"Sorry, mate, I'll stop," Fred said, finally. "I 'spose I owe it to you – you've never teased me about Angelina. I'm just excited for you, is all."

George just grunted. He was more nervous than he had ever felt in his life, and he knew it was making him irritable – very unlike his usual self. In fact, back at the school, Ginny had even commented that he was acting more like Ron than himself.

The twins came to a stop in front of the Three Broomsticks. Fred spread his arms and grinned. "Last chance, George. Do you want me here or not?"

This time, George considered the idea of having his twin nearby – just in case. But finally, he shook his head. "Not. I'll be fine."

"All right. Good luck then, mate." And with a crack, Fred disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, George pushed open the door to the pub. It was empty again, aside from the three Aurors, at the same table. Tonks was nowhere in sight.

Rosmerta saw George, and bustled over. She handed him a key, and said, "Everything is ready for you. I put the food you delivered this morning up there – you just need to cook it. But give me a yell if you need anything else."

George nodded. He walked silently up the stairs, and along the corridor looking for Room Ten. Finally reaching it at the end of the hall, he unlocked the door. The room was tiny. The kitchen – a stove and a small sink – was tucked into one corner, with a small wooden table nearby, currently laden with George's supplies. A doorway in the far corner obviously led to the bedroom, and George couldn't help but take a peak. There was a bed hardly large enough for two people, and a stack of mattresses against the wall, obviously meant for any children guests might have. He tore his eyes away from the room – unless he was exceptionally lucky, there would be no need for the bedroom. He focussed his attention on the kitchen, and the meal that he had promised Tonks.

Around an hour later, as he was putting the final touches on his pudding, he heard a soft knock at the door. Swearing, he pulled off his apron and sprinted to the door.

"Hi," Tonks greeted, scratching her arm unconsciously. "Am I early? I think I might be – I could smell the cooking, and got a bit hungry."

"No, you're right on time!" George said, taking in her appearance. It looked as though she had made more effort than she usually would – her hair was neatly brushed, and her clothes were not crushed, like they had been the previous afternoon. George's heart pounded as he wondered whether she had made the effort for him.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, of course!"

Still scratching her arm, Tonks wandered to the tiny table, and sat down. She looked around the room. "This is bigger than my room."

"Yours must be the size of a shoebox then," George chortled. Without thinking, he pointed to the second door in the room. "Bedroom is through there..." Horror filled him as he realised what Tonks must be thinking. "Just giving you the tour."

She didn't seem to have noticed his discomfort. "What's for dinner?"

Thankful, George smiled. "Why don't I show you?"

He served up onion soup first – he had learnt the recipe from his mother. George and Tonks sat in relative silence while they sipped the soup. She only spoke to tell him how tasty it was. Next was a steak and kidney pie, which he had tried to bake in the traditional Muggle way – thankfully, she didn't notice where he'd had to remove burnt pastry with his wand.

Finally, George placed a large serving of sticky date pudding in front if Tonks, and watched as her eyes lit up for the first time in a while. Her voice was almost a whisper, as she asked, "George, how did you know sticky date is my favourite?"

"I didn't." That was a lie. George had remembered from times at Grimmauld Place, whenever sticky date pudding was served, Tonks would gorge herself until she was almost sick. He had spent the most time on the pudding, making sure it was perfect. The perfect ending to the meal.

He was not to be disappointed. Tonks seemed to savour every bite, a real smile gracing her lips when she finished. "Thank you, George. It was nice to have a decent meal for once."

"Happy to oblige," George answered, standing and clearing the table.

Tonks stood too, and started to help. They reached for the same dish at the same time, and their hands brushed one another. Looking up, George met Tonks's eyes. There was confusion within them, but something else too. Sadness, perhaps?

Without realising what he was doing, George moved forward and kissed her, tasting the sweetness of the pudding on her lips. For a moment, Tonks was frozen – she did not kiss him back, but she didn't pull away either. Then, with a gasp, she broke the contact, and stepped away.

"George, I..." she whispered, and he could see the tears sparkle in her eyes.

"Sorry," he grunted. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but the moment had seemed so perfect.

Tonks was scratching her arm once again – clearly it was a nervous habit. "I didn't realise. I would never have...if I had known." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, George. I can't. You...you're a bit young for me, don't you think?"

"You're one to talk," he blurted, and instantly regretted it. _You're not supposed to know about that, George Weasley,_ he scolded himself.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks no longer looked nervous. She looked suspicious, almost angry.

George wanted to take back what he said, or deny what it meant, but he could not. Not with those fiery eyes glaring at him. "I know about you and Lupin. Heard Mum yelling at him about it."

He watched her face crumple, but she regained her composure quickly. "I don't know what you mean. There is know me and Lupin."

George shrugged. "I know that you love him, but he claims not to love you back. I know that one of his reasons is that you're too young – that's what I meant by my comment."

He expected her to slap him, but instead, she burst into tears. George had never seen Tonks cry, and it was breaking his heart to see it now. He felt terrible.

"Stubborn bastard," Tonks sobbed. "Does he really think I care how old he is?"

It took a great deal of self control for George not to repeat her question back at her. He knew it would only make things worse, but he also needed her to understand, before she walked out of the room and out of his life. He grabbed her shoulders in his hands, and made her look at him.

"I'm not going to insult either of us by suggesting that what I feel for you is anything like what you feel for Lupin. I fancy you, that's all. A schoolboy crush. And I want to see you happy, even if it is for just one night." He was lying to her, and it hurt, but it would hurt more if she left.

She sniffled. "George..."

"Let me make you happy, Nymphadora."

She responded by meeting his eyes. The confusion was gone now, but the sadness was still there, along with something else – a desire for someone to take that sadness away. Someone to make her feel wanted.

George knew he could be that someone. He kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back.

When George woke the next morning, it was to find something – or more correctly, someone – asleep on his chest. George looked at the woman in his arms, the woman who now had the bright pink hair he loved so much. He knew this moment of happiness would not last. She had not spent the night with him out of love, but out of self pity. George suspected Tonks had been imagining he was Lupin as he had made love to her, but he would not let that ruin his moment. A moment when he could hold Nymphadora Tonks in his arms, and imagine she was his.

Eventually – unable to ignore the call of nature any longer – George slipped silently from the bed, careful not to wake Tonks. He found some clothes, and left the room.

Upon returning, he pondered whether he should return to the bedroom and savour some more time with Tonks, or whether he should make some breakfast. The decision was made for him, for Tonks was sitting at the table, hair mousy-brown once more and face tear-streaked.

"Hi," he greeted, uncertainly. Every part of his body ached to hold her once more, to stop those tears like he had the night before, but his mind stopped him.

"You lied to me," she whispered.

"About what?"

She gave a little mirthless laugh. "Last night – those were not the actions of a man with a schoolboy crush. Do you think I can't recognise unrequited love when I see it?"

George sighed, and sat across from her. "You caught me out. Yes, Tonks, I love you."

"Then why did you..."

"Why did I deny it? Isn't it obvious? I knew you could never return my feelings, but last night, I had a chance to pretend that you did. One moment in which to imagine you could reciprocate the feelings of this silly boy. If you had that chance with Lupin, wouldn't you take it?"

Her answer was almost inaudible. "Yes, I would."

George took Tonks's hands in his own. "It was worth a lifetime of heartache just to see you smile last night. To see you happy just for one night. It was worth it to be the one to make you happy, even if I never get that close to you again."

Tonks managed a smile, and wiped her eyes. "I appreciate your honesty, George. I did enjoy last night, and I'm sorry for using you."

"You didn't use me. You could never do that."

"I suppose I'll never see this sweet side of George Weasley again."

George laughed. "Probably not." He kissed her forehead. "Don't give up, Tonks. If Lupin can't love you back, he's a fool."

And as he stepped from the room, George thought that, just maybe, Tonks's hair looked a little more colourful than it had.

Fred grinned broadly as his twin walked into their shop. "So, how did it go? Have you joined me in being a real man?"

George chuckled. "Fred, do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Well, I'd hope you would!"

George said nothing, as he pulled on his magenta work robes. Fred was still looking at him, with a highly insulted look on his face. George winked, and the look disappeared, replaced with a proud grin.

"I knew you'd do it, mate," Fred laughed. "Now, if you like, I can organise with Angelina to have a double date with you and Tonks."

"I'm not sure about that," George said, thoughtfully. "But I might be more interested if Verity is free. Or you could ask Angelina to see what Alicia is up to."

Fred's grin widened. It seemed his twin was back to his old self. But inside, George didn't feel like his old self – he felt like someone new. He knew he would never be with Nymphadora, but at least he'd had his one chance, and he would cherish that memory for the rest of his life.

The End

A/N: Apologies if George seemed a little OOC – just remember he was lovestruck! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
